siege_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cottage Rooms
Overview Cottage Rooms one of two types of rooms, the other being Farm Rooms. They are essential to helping you prepare for War. There are 8 cottage rooms available to be purchased each with Tier 1, 2, and 3 upgrades. Each tier of room provides more essentials, but also costs more resources. Each tier gives something new along with the previous items provided. Armory The Armory is the basic source of gear and the source of repairing items. Tier 1 * Free 'Leather Armor Set ''60 Second Cooldown * 'Free '''Wooden Sword ''60 Second Cooldown Tier 2 * '??? Treasure '''Gold Helmet * '??? Treasure 'Gold Chestplate * '??? Treasure 'Gold Leggings * '??? Treasure 'Gold Boots * '??? Treasure 'Gold Sword ''Critical Strike I * '??? Treasure '''Bow * '??? Treasure '''Arrow * '''Free Repair Armor and Tool/Weapons you are holding 1 Hour Cooldown Tier 3 * ??? Treasure 'Chain Helmet * '??? Treasure 'Chain Chestplate * '??? Treasure 'Chain Leggings * '??? Treasure 'Chain Boots * '??? Treasure 'Stone Sword ''Life Steal I * '??? Treasure '''Bow ''Velocity I * Reduced Repair Cooldown to 15 Minutes Kitchen Main source of food in Siege World besides watermelons scattered around the world. Tier 1 * '''20 Treasure 3 Apples * 10 Treasure 3 Carrots * 15 Treasure 3 Bread * 30 Treasure 3 Cooked Fish Tier 2 * 100 Treasure 3 Steak * Free 3 Cooked Porkchop Requires Lvl 1 Stable, 1 Minute Cooldown * 1000 Treasure Each 5 Golden Apples 15 Minute Cooldown per Apple Tier 3 * 5000 Treasure Super Soup Grants Short Speed Boost Blacksmith Requires Armory Lvl 3 'Gives higher tier armor than armory. Tier 1 * '??? Treasure Iron Helmet * ??? Treasure Iron Chesplate * ??? Treasure Iron Leggings * ??? Treasure Iron Boots * ??? Treasure Iron Sword Critical Strike I * ??? Treasure Bow Velocity II Tier 2 * ??? Treasure Diamond Helmet * ??? Treasure Diamond Chestplate * ??? Treasure Diamond Leggings * ??? Treasure Diamond Boots * ??? Treasure Diamond Sword Lightning I, Critical Strike I * ??? Treasure Bow Velocity III, Volley I, Explosive I Tier 3 * Reduces cost of everything by 50% Siege Room Requires Armory Lvl 1, Stone Walls 'Provides siege weapons for war Tier 1 * '??? Treasure TNT * 5000 Treasure Diamond Pickaxe Efficiency V, Unbreaking III, Blast Mining I * 5000 Treasure Diamond Pickaxe Efficiency V, Unbreaking III, Germinate I * ??? Treasure Flint and Steel Tier 2 * ??? Treasure Grenade TNT * ??? Treasure 'Scattershot TNT * '??? Treasure Nuke TNT Tier 3 * ??? Treasure Pig Launcher Apothecary Requires Kitchen Lvl 1 '''Source of potions that can be used for speed, instant health, jump, etc. Tier 1 * '''500 Treasure Speed II 1:00 * 500 Treasure '''Splash Instant Health I * '''500 Treasure Splash Instant Harming I Tier 2 * 500 Treasure Leaping II 1:00 * 500 Treasure Splash Instant Health II * 500 Treasure '''Splash Instant Harming II Tier 3 * '''500 Treasure Fire Resistance 3:00 * 500 Treasure Invisibility 3:00 * 500 Treasure Jump V 1:00 * 500 Treasure Speed III 1:00 * 500 Treasure Strength I 0:20 Treasure Room Requires Siege Room Lvl 1, Gold Mine Lvl 1 'Gives three extra chests of storage, an Ender Chest for cross-season item transfers, and payment options Tier 1 * ''Access to 3 storage chests * Access to /pay (treasure) * Access to making treasure payment notes Tier 2 * ? Tier 3 '''Requires Enchantment Chamber Lvl 3 * Access to Ender Chest for cross-season item transfers Enchantment Chamber Room 'Requires Blacksmith Lvl 2, Apothecary Lvl 1 '''Allows the user to access vanilla and custom enchants Tier 1 * '''300 Treasure, 10 Essence '''Tier 1 Vanilla Armor/Weapon Enchants * '''400 Treasure, 15 Essence '''Tier 2 Vanilla Armor/Weapon Enchants * ''1 Enchantment Stack Limit Tier 2 * '500 Treasure, 30 Essence '''Tier 3 Vanilla Armor/Weapon Enchants * ''3 Enchantment Stack Limit Tier 3 * '? Treasure, ? Essence '''Tier 1 Custom Armor/Weapon Enchants * '? Treasure, ? Essence 'Tier 2 Custom Armor/Weapon Enchants * '? Treasure, ? Essence 'Tier 3 Custom Armor/Weapon Enchants * '''2 Glory '''Enchantment Specilization ''Access to buy any maxed vanilla enchant, lasts 24 hours * Unlimited Enchant Stack For more in depth info on the Enchantment Chamber Room and its content go to Enchantments page Fantasy Room 'Requires Apothecary Lvl 2, Essence Mine Lvl 1 '''Allows access to spells and wands Tier 1 * ''Access to Apprentice Wand * Blink I * Blast I Tier 2 * Access to Expert Wand * Blessing I * Shield I * Blink II Tier 3 * Access to Master Wand * Blast II * Blink III * Blessing II * Amulet of Purity For more in depth info on the Fantasy Room and its content go to Spells page Category:Areas Category:Rooms